


The Gift

by Chasyn



Series: Spaz is trying to kill me in 500 words or less! [6]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Owen Grady, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, I've been watching The Handmaid's Tale, M/M, Omega Zach Mitchell, Short, That influenced this, so short, too short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: The omega hunched in more on himself. His kind were rare, special and treasured. That's what he'd been told since he was snatched from his family. He was kept away from prying eyes, from alphas that may try to claim him. No, he must be kept pure and untouched. He was a gift from God to be earned. It was the highest praise and honor an alpha could earn, being gifted an omega.
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Spaz is trying to kill me in 500 words or less! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934425
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is way too short. Like I feel like I need to explore it further and make it a big story. But right now, Spaz says I can only do drabbles.

She wrinkled her nose and stared at the young man in disgust. He was taller than her but she held herself taller, an air of superiority clinging to her. "He's dirty." She spat out. "He looks like he can barely hold himself up. There's no way he can submit to the Commander. Is he even of age?"

"Yes, ma'am." The guard answered, nodding his head. "He's 18. He presented when he was 13 and he…"

"My husband is a very important man." She snapped, interrupting him. "The strongest alpha! Gifting him an inferior omega is downright treasonous!"

The guard stumbled back under her stare. He faltered, nearly dropping his weapon. "He's… he's not, ma'am…" He stuttered and dropped his gaze to the ground.

The omega hunched in more on himself. His kind were rare, special and treasured. That's what he'd been told since he was snatched from his family. He was kept away from prying eyes, from alphas that may try to claim him. No, he must be kept pure and untouched. He was a gift from God to be earned. It was the highest praise and honor an alpha could earn, being gifted an omega. But he'd also heard rumors of the kinds of alphas that earned such honors. Alphas that fought in the wars, that ripped men to shreds, that were cold and heartless and more animal than man. Alphas that forced omegas to submit to them every night, that beat and rape and bite and take out every dark desire on their omegas whenever they please. It was a horror story he lived with every night since he first presented and was ripped from all he knew.

"Claire." The commander stepped towards them. He smiled at his wife as he reached out to touch her arm. "He's a member of our family now."

She scoffed and crossed her arms but she didn't contradict him. Instead, she forced a smile. "Fine. He's yours now. Your responsibility."

The alpha smiled again and nodded his head and turned back to the omega. He held his hand out to him. The omega flinched but stepped closer and put his hand in the alpha's. "Come on." He turned and led the omega inside, up the stairs and to a small bedroom. "You can wash and rest. I'll bring you something to eat if you are hungry."

The omega shoke nervously in the alpha's presence and kept his gaze downcast. "Sir…"

"Owen." The alpha corrected. "Call me Owen. Look at me."

"O… Owen…" The omega lifted his head slowly and stumbled over the words. "Aren't you… going to… claim me?"

For a second, Owen's eyes darkened. His nostrils flared and he closed his eyes, breathing in the sweet scent. He breathed out a shaky breath and swallowed. "Maybe." He said softly. "When we get to know each other better." He breathed out again and opened his eyes.

The omega looked at him in confusion.

"What's your name?"

"Zach."

"Welcome to the family, Zach."


End file.
